The present invention relates to an electronic reminder system, and more particularly, to a system which automatically provides the user with pre-recorded spoken message reminders at preselected times.
It is usually necessary for a person to keep track of a large number of different activities that he is to perform at different preselected times. Not only does this require considerable mental effort in keeping track of these activities, but there is also the danger of missing a specified time or of making an error in the specific activity to be performed at the specified time. Many memory aids have been devised for this purpose, but generally these aids are improvised and are not entirely satisfactory for all situations.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic reminder system which relieves the user of the mental effort required, and the possibility of error, in keeping track of the many different activities that the user is to perform at different preselected times.